Unit Reviews
Below are a list of the most noteworthy units, their pros, cons and suggested amounts. Strive for minimum number, maximum number is subjective (more is better); suggested quantities imply value. All units are assumed R6. Non-Nano Units Trooper *Pros: Cheap to build & heal. Widely used in Wimp occs & BS as decoy *Cons: Useless attacks *Suggested quantities: 100-1000 Junior Officer *Pros: Same as Trooper but usually one-shot Troopers *Cons: Less SP than Trooper *Suggested quantities: 100-1000 Riot Trooper *Pros: Meat shield at lower levels *Cons: Useless attacks *Suggested quantities: 10-100 The Wimp *Pros: Decent HP, devistating attacks, high SP (176) & proven workhorse of BS *Cons: Useless until R6 *Suggested quantities: 100-1000+ Peace Keeper (PK) *Pros: Meat shield (555 HP & Armor) *Cons: Useless attacks *Suggested quantities: 10-100 Lightning Dragoon (LD) *Pros: Stun attack, high SP (200) *Cons: Limited attack range *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Arctic Trooper *Pros: Cheapest unit with good return for infection. Arguably better than Arctic Tank for cold missions *Cons: Everything aside from listen pros. *Suggested quantities: 5-10 Archetype Hunter *Pros: Decent aerial alternative *Cons: Limited availability *Suggested quantities: Luck be a lady Colossus *Pros: Armored Wimp *Cons: Steel to heal *Suggested quantities: Hopefully you got at least one as BS reward Sandbag Pile *Pros: Cheap, widely used Wimp occs & BS as decoy *Cons: No attack *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Mini Tank *Pros: Cheap, often used as decoys in BS & Iron to heal *Cons: Useless attacks *Suggested quantities: 5-50 Tank Killer (TK) *Pros: Can one shot most units (360-540 Damage), widely used in AC & some AS formations *Cons: 195 HP & no Armor *Suggested quantities: 5-50 Portable Wall *Pros: Meat shield (1090 HP & Armor), high SP (260) *Cons: No attacks, expensive to make (14 gears) *Suggested quantities: 5-100 Unmanned Machine Gun Turret *Pros: Cheap (only gold), attacks land and air, useful for quick PvP wins *Cons: No armor *Suggested quantities: 25-100 Light Chemical Tank (LCT) *Pros: Chemical attacks, proven BS workhorse, high SP (212) *Cons: Limited attack range *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Heavier Tank (Hvyr) *Pros: High Health (840 HP & Armor) *Cons: Inaccurate *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Zoey's Trebuchet *Pros: Versatile attacks, Raptor attack can one-shot frozen Mega & High SP (208) *Cons: No armor, expensive to make (6475 Lumber) & heal (1388 Lumber) *Suggested quantities: 50-250 L7 Sandworm Drill (L7) *Pros: High health (750 HP & Armor), strong attack (336-504) used every turn *Cons: Expensive to make (7000 Steel) & heal (750 Steel) *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Frontier Chucker (Chucker) *Pros: Attacks land & air, splash damage, cheap to heal & high SP (116) *Cons: No armor *Suggested quantities: 50-250 Allied Mammoth Rider (AMR) *Pros: Meat shield (600 HP), high SP (156), cheap to make (10 stars) & cheap to heal (only gold) *Cons: No Armor *Suggested quantities: 10-100 Radio Tech (RT) *Pros: Precise Strike does high Damage (840-1044), used in most AS & X17 formations *Cons: Warmup time for Precise Strike is 6 turns & can only use one per formation *Suggested quantities: 1-5 Eagle Eye (EE) *Pros: Versatile attacks, high dodge (75) & used as alternate to Veteran in AS formation *Cons: Expensive to heal (1 Laurel & 1 Widget) *Suggested quantities: 5-10 Bigfoot *Pros: Immune to cold, high HP (720) *Cons: No armor, tooth to heal *Suggested quantities: 0-10 Nano Units Given the nature of nanos, suggested quantities will not be given unless used for certain formations *Salamander **Pros: **Cons: **Suggested quantities: * *The best tank to get before the Mega tank is available (at level 50) is the Super tank at level 32. When it becomes available you will be desperate for more steel up front and the super tank fits the bill nicely. It remains useful even at the highest level when ranked. I've heard level 65 players still using it in boss strikes. *Heavy Chemical tanks dont cost steel to heal, and pack quite a punch at high rank. The second grenade attack, once researched, make the unit quite versatile too, although it does have some blind spots, particular if put in the front row *Veterans are very versatile with 3 attacks from the off, and at higher ranks can dodge attacks very well. Many Ancient Sentinel strategies use a Vet or two. Category:Associated Links